


Ad Astra Per Aspera (A rough road leads to the stars)

by SC182



Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character of Color, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/SC182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Brian O’Conner, Dom didn’t do a lot of things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ad Astra Per Aspera (A rough road leads to the stars)

Before Brian O’Conner, Dom didn’t do a lot of things. In the time BBC (Before Brian O’Conner), he had a life composed of organized chaos: cars, family, friends, speed, and women. Yeah, the women clustered around him, always drawn to him like polar charges on an electric field. And then, there was Letty. With Letty, the two of them revolved around each other, slaves to the centripetal force and magnetism anchoring burning hot bodies to a neutral center. Close yet far, separated by intervening circumstances, people, and events always caught up in the greater pull exerted by Dom’s thrall.   
  
Then there was Brian O’Conner, the shooting star that knocked everything and everyone from alignment. The reason Dom was here on the edge of some sprawling town in the center of the Midwest with a boy—guy—man with skin that glowed like faraway stars. Skin that glistened with sweat and diamonds flickering sharper and more real than any memory of Brian’s easy grins and focused blue eyes.   
  
Before Brian O’Conner, Dom had a distinct spin, a rotation unchangeable but, post-Brian, he was knocked from orbit and delocalized; now it was him following, mesmerized by the wake of the blond meteor blazing across his path. Disoriented and reeling, he found himself swinging a new way, giving attention to things previously ignored, like men who carried starlet prettiness, eyes glittering along the narrow bands of the cosmic spectrum, lips as inviting and mysterious as the Milky Way, and hair curly with infinite possibilities for grasping, promising untold sensations like the universe unfolding to its limit.   
  
Before Brian O’Conner, Dom would have balked at this; his mind obviously refusing to even consider this change in orientation. But after Brian-- after the deep impact of bodies colliding with aggressive momentum and force-- he launched himself into this encounter freely. His arms grapple and hook a body almost massive in width as his but longer and leaner, too. A farm boy’s body, which was as far from the shooting star ricocheting through Dom’s past and thoughts as one could get.   
  
Dom had him bent then, arching towards the sun, moon, and stars. Dom’s fingers playing his body, working the cock in hand to an unsung rhythm of nature’s song. Breath raced and burst forth with unexpected softness, and it was just them, the night, and the celestial song of turning spheres vast and far above the major and minor collisions of bodies in a narrow alley in this tiny corner of the world.   
  
When they were at the precipice of falling off the edge, the body beneath Dom gave a low rolling moan, whipping his back into a bone straight line against Dom’s front before tipping forward to collapse over the back of the Challenger. The farm boy gave one more shake, a rumbling quake before he finished and faded like a diminished star—a bright explosion followed by the silence of stillness. His come slicing across the command stamped on the base of the metallic license plate— _ad astra per aspera_.  
  
When done long before the blanket of night could surrender to the approaching dew heavy dawn, they broke apart; each with plans to return to paths disparate and solemn. They parted with the faintest of touches and sated grins that bled away into the nighttime shadows, and there was knowledge that this was a singular eclipse in the lives of each, because their real places lay on distant roads.   
  
Before Brian O’Conner, Dom would never have taken this path. Now he took to roads with a silent and determined hope of another collision. If their paths should cross again, jump the rails on the rigid elliptical tracks drawn between cop and con then he would show Brian how to get higher faster than any burst of nitrous.   
  
O’Conner, the narc who went nova to preserve Dom’s freedom, was destined for bigger things. Apart they were volatile but together, there was a natural synchronism. He put the Midwest behind him and directed himself towards home and unfinished business because he was sick of being at the mercy of infinite possibilities and divergent roads .   
  
Even before Brian O’Conner, Dom could mold chaos into whatever he wanted; now he harnessed it again in order to find Brian. He was confidence incarnate, rising ever steady like the revolutions composing the span of the day, and he drove on.   
  
Before Brian O’Conner, Dom didn’t do a lot of things. Now afterwards, the things he did had a new purpose: find Brian O’Conner and see them back to the path they were meant to take. Because guys like him and Brian were destined for the stars.


End file.
